


love

by gyllenhaalseb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyllenhaalseb/pseuds/gyllenhaalseb
Summary: Basicamente, uma história de como Jake e Tom se conheceram e o que aconteceu após isso.





	love

**Author's Note:**

> Está história é inspirada nesse tweet:  
https://twitter.com/buckyxsebs/status/1183525974077595648?s=19

Nós últimos anos vinha acontecendo tantas coisas na vida de thomas, que ele nem sabia explicar em que momento sua vida mudou drasticamente.

Não. Ele sabia sim! foi quando Jake entrou em sua vida e mudou tudo que tinha nela.

Desde de que Tom entrou pro universo cinematográfico da marvel sua carreira decolou rapidamente-até porque todos amavam o homem-aranha, e mesmo com apenas 22 anos ele conseguiu se destacar em Hollywood. Mas, além de filmes de heróis, Tom passou a interpretar personagens literários, após esses passos ele resolveu que queria interpretar filmes independentes também. 

O que ele mais amava em filmes independentes era que mesmo tendo um orçamento baixo, eles conseguiam fazer filmes completamente diferentes dos que fazem sucesso e mesmo assim conseguiam obter um grande sucesso. 

Thomas entrou nesse universo, quando o seu agente o ligou dizendo que tinha conseguido um papel para o mesmo em um filme, onde ele séria a co-estrela de um outro ator famoso. Mas que era para ele ficar tranquilo, pois o seu personagem também teria grande destaque. Após, ler o roteiro- que basicamente relatava a história de um polícia que estava em um caso para resolver o desaparecimento de duas garotas, Tom ligou para seu agente dizendo que queria fazer o filme.

Após algumas semanas, quando chegou o momento de fazer alguns testes para confirmar o elenco do filme, Tom entrou em choque quando soube que estaria atuando com Jake fucking Gyllenhaal. Obviamente que ele se segurou e não teve um ataque de fangirl, mas ele realmente esperava que Jake não tivesse conhecimento sobre as entrevistas que tom já deu (muitas a propósito) dizendo o quanto amaria fazer um filme com ele.

Jake, era completamente diferente do que Tom imagina, ele era uma boa pessoa e um ótimo ator que gostava de brincar com os parceiros de elenco e tudo mais que você possa imaginar. Com isso, nasceu uma amizade, Jake era leve de se levar, eles realmente se tornaram amigos que mesmo após o fim das filmagens continuavam trocando mensagens ou marcando de sair para almoçar ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas, mesmo que tom tivesse um crush fodido nele, a relação deles nunca passaram disso, mesmo quando suas fãs começaram a shippa-los durante a press tour do filme deles. Jake, nunca se ofendeu com esse shipper, na verdade ele ria e até entrava na onda com os fãs.

Com a premiere do filme e com Jake fazendo teatro ou então gravando um filme em uma parte do mundo,enquanto Tom estava em outra, o contato entre eles acabou diminuindo. Todavia, eles ainda interagiam através das redes sociais ou então em datas comemorativas por mensagem. Mas, isso tudo mudou após três anos, quando Jake entrou pro mcu, para interpretar Quentin Beck.

Com isso eles se aproximaram novamente e como este universo ainda era novo para Jake, Tom acabou por ajuda-lo muito e isso os aproximou mais ainda, ao ponto dos mesmo ficarem atrapalhando as gravações enquanto riam por horas. 

Tom, ainda gostava de Jake, no entando, o mesmo nunca demonstrou que era mútuo, até ele começar com pequenos flertes durante as gravações, mas Tom preferia acreditar que era coisa de sua cabeça e que Jake estava apenas brincando. Ele pensava isso, até a press tour de far from home, onde eles começaram a viajar por toda parte do mundo para divulgar o filme. Nessas viagens, eles passavam muito tempo juntos e consequentemente viviam saindo para jantares ou indo visitar um ponto turístico juntos. Isso foi acontecendo por um bom tempo, até que em uma dessas viagens, após virarem tantos copos de bebida que Tom nem sequer conseguia se lembrar no bar do hotel, eles resolveram voltar pro seus quartos, e no meio do caminho no elevador após rirem horrores de nada em específico. Quando eles pararam na frente da porta da suíte de Tom o mesmo se virou para se despedir de Jake, este passou a olha-lo tão fixamente até prender a atenção de Tom, que só saiu do transe quando sentiu os lábios de Jake sobre os seus e no momento ele apenas retribuiu sem pensar em nada, um beijo levou a dois, três, quatro e quando Tom perceberá ele tinha acordado com Jake ao seu lado.

No primeiro momento, ele estava confuso até flashbacks começaram a invadir sua mente fazendo Tom recobrar a consciência. Ele realmente achava inacreditável que tinha transado com sua celebridade crush, ele nem sequer sabia que Jake era gay. 

Uma noite, levou a duas, e quando tom percebeu eles começaram a dividir o mesmo quarto durante as viagens da press tour. Eles nunca conversaram sobre relacionamento, eles apenas curtiam o momento como um casal mas sem definir o que tinham. Tom gostava de conversar com Jake, de assistir filmes antigos que segundo ele era de uma geração completamente diferente da de Tom. Ele achava ridículo, que Jake se achasse o idoso só por conta da diferença de dez anos entre eles, Tom apenas revirava os olhos e deitava entre os braços de Jake e curtia o filme ao lado do mesmo. 

Thomas, amava admirar Jake quando ele achava que ninguém estava olhando, ele amava dizer a Jake que ele era o ator preferido dele, ele amava ouvir Jake rir ou cantar-isso realmente o encantava. Tom, amava o momento íntimo que eles compartilhavam, Jake sempre estava disposto a tentar coisas novas e dar prazer infinito a Tom, enquanto, este apenas apreciava tudo.

Com a aproximação dos mesmos, os fãs começaram a shippa-los muito mais do que da última vez, mais também Tom e Jake colaboravam para isso, estavam sempre em todo momento se olhando, rindo e brincando que eram "maridos", isso deixava os rumores sobre estarem juntos mais gritante, porém como ninguém sabia da sexualidade deles achavam que era apenas um bromance e como eles ainda não tinham definido o que eram, eles apenas deixaram as pessoas acharem o que elas quisessem .

Após, o fim da press tour e da premiere de far from home, Tom começou a ficar apreensivo, ele realmente gostava de Jake e estava com medo, achando que com o fim do filme eles deixariam o que tinham vívido de lado. Mas, Tom não teve coragem de tocar no assunto mesmo após a premiere quando eles estavam no quarto deles transando quase a madrugada inteira.

No dia seguinte, eles dormiram por toda amanhã e só acordaram durante a tarde para o almoço, eles optaram comer no quarto mesmo enquanto assistiam uma série qualquer que passava na televisão. O dia passou calmo, e regado de carinho trocado entre os dois, até chegar o entardecer do dia e Jake e Tom começaram a arrumar as malas, pois tom viajaria pra Inglaterra para participar de uma comic con, enquanto Jake estava indo pra Broadway estrear uma nova peça. 

Quando, Tom percebeu que eles provavelmente não se veriam por um bom tempo, ele sentiu uma dor no coração e uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas ele se controlou e fingiu que nada estava acontecendo. Até, eles se encontrarem no saguão do hotel e se despedirem, como era um local público eles não se beijaram, mas Jake o abraçou e disse que mandaria uma mensagem mais tarde. 

Tom viu ele entrando em seu carro e desaparecendo, enquanto, seu coração parecia se quebrar. Tom se amaldiçoou por se apegar as pessoas rápido demais, quando Jake parecia apenas viver o momento sem se apegar a sentimentos.

Porém, Tom estava errado, quando ele chegou em casa e ligou o celular ele logo viu uma mensagem de Jake, em que dizia que já estava sentindo saudades. O rosto de tom quase rasgou com o sorriso que deu ao ler a mensagem, sua mãe até estranhou e perguntou o motivo dele estar tão feliz, Tom apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto respondia Jake.

Com isso, se passaram dias, semanas e mesmo atarefado com sua peça Jake sempre tirava tempo para conversar com Tom, ele sempre fazia um drama sobre Tom não ter ido ver sua peça ainda. Tom, sempre se desculpava dizendo que estava finalizando as gravações de um filme e antes mesmo da peça acabar ele voltaria pros Estados Unidos, para vê-la.

Acabou, que Tom realmente conseguiu ir a Broadway ver a peça de Jake. Porém, isso só foi possível no último dia de exibição, ele tinha mandado uma mensagem a Jake se desculpando por não poder ir vê-lo dizendo que estava resolvendo um problema de trabalho. Jake sendo Jake, fez o maior drama mas no fim disse que por mais que estivesse triste por Tom não poder ver sua peça, ele entendia o seu lado.

Enquanto isso, Tom ria com a surpresa que fazeria a Jake-que não desconfiava de nada. Sua surpresa teve o efeito que Tom esperava, quando Jake olhou pra area vip e viu Tom lá. Tom, riu e acenou para ele, quando Jake parecia confuso em primeiro momento, mas sorriu para ele e deu início a peça.

Antes mesmo da peça acabar, Tom levou um susto quando viu um segurança ao seu lado dizendo que Jake estava o chamando e sem terminar de ver o companheiro de palco de Jake encerrar a última noite de exibição, Tom se viu seguindo o segurança até uma porta que parecia ser o camarinho de Jake. Tom, bateu na porta e logo entrou fechando a mesma, entretanto, foi surpreendido por um par de mãos sobre o seu corpo o empurrando sobre a porta, enquanto tomava os seus lábios no seu e o beijava intensamente no mesmo momento que o abraçava. 

"Deus, eu realmente senti saudades de você"- disse Jake enquanto descansava sua testa sobre a de Tom, de olhos fechados.- " Quanto tempo não nos vemos? dois meses?

"Acho que tem mais ou menos isso"- disse Tom rindo enquanto colocava uma mecha solta do cabelo de Jake atrás da orelha.- " Eu também senti sua falta! Parece que o seu cebelo cresceu desde da última vez que nos vimos".

"sim"- disse Jake antes de tomar os lábios de tom novamente nos seus.

Após o ocorrido, Jake teve que retornar ao palco para de despedir do público e agradecer ao carinho dos mesmo durante a exibição da peça, mas ele deixou Tom em seu camarinho dizendo para que ele esperar sua volta.

Depois que Jake pegou os seus pertences e despençou o segurança, ele guiou Tom até a garagem fazendo com que esse entrasse no seu carro. Quando Tom percebeu, ele estava no meio da sala de Jake, agarrando o mesmo, enquanto esse o beijava e o despia. 

O resto da noite se passou no quarto de Jake, e eles aproveitaram esse momento para matar toda a saudade do corpo um do outro. No dia seguinte, Tom acordou se sentindo um pouco dolorido, Jake ainda dormia profundamente ao seu lado e assim ele aproveitou para responder algumas mensagens de seus irmãos. 

Depois, ele saiu silenciosamente da cama e aproveitou para fazer uma tour pela casa de Jake, agora ele estava na sala e olhando para o chão ele reconheceu algumas peças de roupas suas e Jake, automaticamente ele corou. Porém, deixando isso de lado ele caminhou até uma parede, onde podia se encontrar muitas fotos que Tom presumiu que fosse de familiares e amigos. Ele reconheceu alguns rostos de famosos como: Ryan e Hugh ao lado de Jake, porém o que mais predominava era o de uma mulher, que ele saiba que era Maggie Gyllenhaal-irmã de Jake. Enquanto ele olhava um Jake mais jovem ao lado de Maggie, ele levou um susto ao sentir dois braços em sua cintura e um rosto sobre seu ombro o dando um beijo.

" As vezes eu até me esqueço dessas fotos"- disse ele rindo." Um dia eu ainda te apresento á Maggie, ela anda particularmente curiosa pra te conhecer após eu ter falado de você para ela. Agora vêm, vamos tomar café.

Ao ouvir que Jake falou dele para sua irmã, o coração de Tom de encheu de alegria e assim ele seguiu Jake de bom grado. Mais tarde naquele dia, Tom perguntou a Jake se após o envolvimento deles, se ele teria se relacionado com mais alguém. Jake negou, e perguntou o mesmo a ele, e assim Tom também negou.

Com isso, eles passaram a se encontrar mais regularmente. Como Tom e Jake estavam gravando nos Estados Unidos, eles estavam constantemente saindo pra jantares ou apenas passando o dia inteiro na casa de Jake ou no quarto de hotel onde Tom estava ficando. 

Após, um mês de ficarem saindo juntos Jake finalmente o pediu em namoro, ele fez um jantar a luz de velas. A princípio, Tom estranhou o quão formal Jake estava, porém ele ignorou isso e curtiu a noite até o momento que ele se encontrava sobre o peito de Jake se recuperando do sexo intenso que eles tinham compartilhado até poucos minutos atrás, quando Jake resolveu pedi-lo em namoro. 

Tom achou que tinha ouvido errado, até olhar para Jake e vê-lo olhando ansiosamente para a resposta do mesmo. Obviamente, Tom disse que sim e como forma de comemoração houve outra rodada de sexo.

Por Tom e Jake serem pessoas famosas e sempre estarem nas páginas de tablóides do mundo todo, eles não esconderam o seu relacionamento por muito tempo. Na verdade, desde de que eles começaram a sair mais frequentemente os rumores de que o relacionamento deles não eram bromance, e sim romance começou a aumentar. E Jake e Tom, por mais que nunca tiveram a intensão de dizer pra mídia que eram bissexuais, se viram obrigados diante ao fato que ambos eram famosos e uma hora ou outra todos iriam descobrir. 

Jake, foi o primeiro a deixar claro que o relacionamento deles era real, quando postou um story no instagram de um vídeo em uma festa em que eles estavam, no vídeo Jake está apenas mostrando o local mas é nítido ele chamando Tom de "amor". Após isso, a internet e os fãs do até então bromance foram a loucura, no entando, ainda tinha aqueles que negavam dizendo que era apenas uma coincidência. Porém, as dúvidas chegaram ao fim quando Tom postou mais tarde fotos dele e Jake comemorando um mês de namoro na casa do mesmo, Tom fez questão de fazee um texto enorme para Jake do quanto o amava e no fim concluiu dizendo que esperava que todos os respeitassem.

Jake, também publicou algumas fotos deles parabenizando Tom por um mês de namoro, desejando que eles pudessem comemorar por muito tempo essa data. Assim, os fãs ficaram loucos mas respeitaram o relacionamento deles, exceto por alguns comentários desagradáveis.

O relacionamento de Jake e Tom, seguiu firme por meses, mesmo quando eles estavam distantes um do outro gravando um filme. Mas, no final do dia eles faziam uma chamada de vídeo e diziam o quanto se amavam e sentiam a falta um do outro. 

E assim, se seguiu por mais dois anos de namoro, todos ficaram surpresos pois acreditavam que seriam algo passageiro. Contudo, Jake e Tom provou o contrário mostrando a todos o quanto o namoro deles estava firme.

Alguns meses depois Jake e Tom anunciarem que iriam se casar. Novamente pegaram todos de surpresa, a cerimônia foi linda e grande, porém contou apenas com familiares, amigos próximos e amigos de elenco já que Jake e Tom faziam parte do MCU e com isso eles convidaram quase todos. 

A lua de mel deles acabou por ser na França já que Jake tinha que gravar um filme lá daqui uma semana, e como Tom não possuía nenhum projeto no momento ele acompanhou o marido de bom grado. Assim, quando Jake tinha que ir pro set de filmagem, Tom acompanhava seu marido.Sempre que Jake tinha uma pausa, ele aproveiatava para vim até o marido e beija-lo dizendo o quanto o amava. Assim, seguiu a lua de mel deles, enquanto estava de folga das gravações, eles aproveitavam para sair para jantarem ou então ver um concerto na cidade do amor. No fim da noite, Tom e Jake acabavam nos braços um do outro compartilhando um clímax intenso enquanto diziam o quanto se amavam. 

***DOIS ANOS DEPOIS*** 

Já fazia dois anos que Jake e Tom eram casados e incrivelmente eles se amavam e mantinha o relacionamento da mesma forma que alguns anos atrás. Isso era algo novo para Jake, já que antes de Tom ele teve muitos relacionamentos com várias famosas que nunca duraram muito mais do que um ano. Na realidade, Jake nunca tinha corgitado se casar, ele apenas pensou em namorar ou aproveitar os privilégios de ser solteiro. Contudo, isso mudou rapidamente quando eles se reencontraram nas gravações de far from home, quando Jake percebeu ele já estava apaixonado pelo moreno de olhos acastanhado. A princípio, Jake achou que Tom não iria quere-ló pela diferença de idade(10 anos) e por acreditar que ele como qualquer jovem de 25 anos em Hollywood preferisse curti do que manter um relacionamento. Porém, Tom era diferente de todos, foi isso que o encantou nele e depois de dois depois eles resolveram se casar. 

Hoje, com 37 anos enquanto Tom tinha 27, Jake estava se preparando para tocar no assunto FILHOS. Jake odiava confessar, porém estar perto dos 40 o assustava um pouco, todos os seus amigos e amigas com aproximadamente a mesma idade já tinha filhos e fazia um ano que Jake começara a pensar na ideia. Contudo, ele ainda estava calculando a hora exata de falar com Tom sobre isso, pois tecnicamente Tom ainda é jovem e talvez queira aproveitar antes de querer ser pai, ou, talvez ele nem sequer pretende ter filhos algum dia. 

Porém, em algum momento, Jake conseguirá falar com Tom sobre o assunto e mesmo que ele diga a Jake que não quer ser pai, Jake concordará. Até porque, Jake amava Tom demais para deixa-lo apenas pela possibilidade dele não querer ser pai. Por mais que fosse um sonho dele descoberto recentemente, se Tom negasse ter filhos para Jake continuaria tudo bem. Até porque, ele era padrinho da filha de Heath, fora que ele era um tio babão para filha de Maggie, ou seja, presença infantil na faltaria em sua vida, no entando, ele gostaria de ter um filho próprio, mas tudo bem se Tom não concordasse. 

Com o nascimento do filho de Harrison-amigo de infância de Tom, que até o chamou para ser padrinho, Jake encontrou o momento perfeito para tocar no assunto. 

"É realmente insano acreditar que Harrison é pai! e ainda que eu vou ser padrinho, de um BEBÊ!- dizia Tom enquanto saia do banheiro enrolado na toalha.-"AMOR... você é padrinho, como é ser um ????" 

"Acho que você está ansioso demais."-disse Jake tentando acalmar o marido.-"É normal, sabe? Acredito que é a melhor parte, você normalmente é como se fosse um tio que está sempre lá para ajudar se preciso e também mimar com presentes. A parte chata fica com os pais". 

"Falando assim parece tão fácil, acho que isso parece coisa de outro mundo, pois nunca me imaginei sendo padrinho de um bebê"- disse Tom se sentando na beira da cama, perto de Jake que estava deitado. 

"Com o tempo você se acustuma."- disse Jake, alisando as costas de Tom. 

Esse é o momento, pensará Jake. 

"Amor, estava aqui pensando, estamos juntos há quatro anos, casados há dois e Deus sabe o quanto eu te amo"- disse Jake, enquanto via Tom olha-lo apaixonado.-"É só uma dúvida mesmo... Er... É que é, meio difícil de dizer... É-" 

"Jake se você não dizer logo, vou começar a achar que você quer pedir o divórcio"- disse Tom olhando para ele com receio. 

"O quê? Não. Claro que não!- disse ele sentando e pegando nas mãos de Tom.- "Eu só queria saber se você já pensou em ter filhos". 

"Ser pai? Acho que nunca parei pra pensar nisso." disse Tom com os olhos meio arregalados.- "Talvez sim? Não sei. Você já?" 

"Deixa pra lá."-Disse Jake desviando o olhar. 

Ele parecia decepcionado? Tom não sabia dizer ao certo, já que Jake não olhava para ele e parecia constrangido. 

"Amor ? Ei. Olha pra mim.-disse Tom colocando as mãos no rosto de Jake fazendo-o, olha-lo-" Aconteceu alguma coisa? Se sim, você pode me contar...É o que os maridos fazem." 

"Não, é que eu. Estou... perto dos 40 anos e... Droga, isso é tão difícil de dizer!"-Disse Jake revirando os olhos-"Eu estava pensando se você, quer dizer você e eu, se seria bom termos uma cria-an-" 

"Uma criança?- Concluiu Tom, vendo Jake concordar.-"Amor! você quer ter filhos?" 

"NÃO! Quer dizer, sim. É que eu, eu estava pensando no assunto e só se você quiser, porque eu vou entender se você não quiser e tudo bem."- concluiu Jake quase gritando. 

"Somos casados, você poderia ter me dito isso sem se sentir tão preocupado, eu te amo. Mas, nesse casamento há democracia e toda vez que quisermos algo é só sentarmos e falar sobre, okay ?-Jake se viu concordando com o marido.-" Eu nunca pensei realmente nisso. Mas, quando mais novo eu acho que em algum momento eu pensei em casar e ter filhos um dia. Estamos juntos há quatro anos, mesmo sem pensar nisso eu acho que é o momento perfeito para termos uma criança, é claro que precisamos ver como isso funciona e vermos se realmente queremos dar esse passo. Mas, com você do meu lado eu me sinto pronto para tudo." 

Disse Tom sinceramente a Jake, enquanto este, avançava sobre ele o beijando. 

"Eu te amo." 

Demorou alguns meses até que Jake e Tom, entrassem na fila de adoção. A princípio, Tom tinha pensado em inseminação artificial, pois Tom amaria ter um filho com os trasos de Jake e nem é necessario dizer que Jake amaria ver um mini Tom correndo pela casa. Todavia, eles descartaram essa possibilidade após algumas conversas e resolveram que seria melhor adotar, ao menos o primeiro filho e fora que Tom ficou horas dizendo o quão linda achava essa atitude. E Jake apenas concordou com o marido. 

Passados mais alguns meses, Jake e Tom tinha um filho. Um FILHO! Isso era tão estranho sendo dito em voz alta que Tom ainda não se acostumou com o pensamento que era pai e que agora ele e Jake tinha uma família completa. 

O filho deles se chamava Noah, ele tinha três anos e tinha sido tomado da mãe pelo estado, visto que ela era uma viciada em drogas e não possuía condições psicológicas e nem financeiras para cuidar dele. Quando soube disso o coração de Jake e Tom amoleceram, eles tinham planejado adotar um bebê, a princípio. Porém, ver Noah todo felizinho com a roupa do homem aranha correndo pelo salão de brinquedos fez com que Jake e Tom se apaixonasse por ele ali mesmo, eles ainda fizeram questão de ir durante uma semana ao orfanato conhecer Noah melhor e ver se o sentimento dele por eles era mútuo. Logo, algumas semanas depois eles já podiam dizer que eram pais, Jake ficou tão feliz com a nova conquista na vida deles, que até postou uma foto no Instagram deles três juntos dizendo que agora eles eram oficialmente pais, é claro que eles esconderam a identidade de Noah, tentando preserva mesmo que por pouco momento a privacidade dele. 

*** DOIS ANOS DEPOIS*** 

Um ano após a adoção de Noah, Jake e Tom se viram realizados em finalmente poder saber como era a paternidade. Era um sentimento, impossível de descrever e ao mesmo tempo era louco pensar no quanto uma criança de três anos poderiam obter o coração deles facilmente. Tom, era uma pai mais preocupado e estava a todo momento com medo de que Noah fosse se machucar e as vezes até ficava paranóico com isso, até seu marido o tranquilizar. Já Jake, era um pai babão, que amava mima-lo porém diferente de Tom ele já era mais relaxado.

Jake ri, ao lembra de como ele e Tom-pais de primeira viagem, entraram em pânico com a primeira gripe de Noah, ao ponto de Jake ligar para a irmã fazendo o maior drama que o filho deles estava morrendo. Maggie, chegou na casa deles meia hora depois desesperada, ela quase matou os dois quando viu que se tratava apenas de um resfriado normal em crianças dessa idade.

Por mais que Jake e Tom, no começo fossem inexperientes se tratando da paternidade com o tempo eles se tornaram pais melhores que amavam incondicionalmente o filho deles. Eles sempre se revezavam no trabalho, evitando a todo custo em ter que deixar Noah com a babá, mas as vezes era necessário quando Tom se via viajando para uma comic con e Jake estava em outro país com sua empresa de produção ou então gravando um filme, mas eles se sentiam seguros pois eles sempre podiam contar com as mães deles, que sempre iam de bom grado superficionar o neto, principalmente, Nikki que era vó de primeira viagem.

Um ano após adotar Noah, Jake e Tom já tomaram a decisão de ter outro filho, dessa vez eles iriam optar pela inseminação artificial. Em primeiro plano, iria ser apenas uma criança, mas como eles não chegaram em um acordo em qual esperma usar, visto que Jake queria um mini Tom e Tom queria um mini Jake, a solução foi alugar duas barrigas de aluguel e introduzir o esperma de cada um nelas. 

A primeira tentativa foi um fracasso em ambas mulheres, após algumas semanas eles resolveram tentar novamente. E desta vez, correu tudo bem, os seus filhos iriam nascer com uma ou duas semanas de diferença, mas estava tudo bem para eles. Jake e Tom, explicaram para Noah que ele em breve estaria recebendo irmãos, porém ele não entendia isso muito bem e apenas disse "okay, papa" para eles e saiu correndo pra brincar.

Tom e Jake, fizeram questão de ir em todas as ultrações de ambas as barrigas de aluguéis, é claro que as vezes um deles estavam viajando então apenas um ia ou por conta de um novo compromisso de última hora nenhum deles iam. Porém, eles faziam questão de manter contato com as mulheres e ver se tudo estava bem.

Jake e Tom lembram nitidamente, a sensação da primeira vez que ouviram o coração do filho 1 e 2, como eles não sabiam o sexo ainda eles o chamam assim. Eles, ficaram tão emocionados que só de olharem um para o outro eles entenderam o sentimento de reconhecimento. A ultrassom do filho 2, foi seguida pela do filho 1 e como eles ainda estavam emocionados, desta vez, eles se permitiram chorar de emoção quando o som do coração do filho deles tomou conta da sala. Naquela noite, após se amarem por horas eles dormiram com o sentimento de realização e com um sorriso gigante no rosto. 

Após seis meses de gestação, eles descobriram o sexo do filho 1, que estava sendo carregado pela mulher ao qual recebeu os espermas de Jake. Era uma menina, Tom quase surtou quando o médico disse, ele não se aguentou de emoção até pular sobre Jake e beijar o marido ali mesmo.

Eles tiveram que esperar mais duas semanas para descobrir o sexo do filho 2, que dessa vez era fruto dos espermas de Tom. Eles, estavam extremamentes ansiosas desde de a última ultração da filha deles, quando descobriram que estariam tendo um casal eles surtaram novamente e não se aguentaram até ligar para todos os familiares e amigos espalhando a notícia. 

Jake ficou encarregado de escolher o nome do menino, enquanto Tom o da menina. Contudo, isso nem fez tanta diferença pois eles sempre discutião sobre os possíveis nomes de seus filhos. 

Dois meses e alguma coisa depois, a filha deles nasceu. Tom e Jake se viram saindo correndo pela madrugada até a maternidade para o parto da filha. Ambos, acompanharam o parto de mãos dadas enquanto tentava passar apoio para a mãe de aluguel, no fim foi um parto normal que na visão deles parecia doloroso demais. Porém, tempos depois eles esqueceram tudo quando viram a filha deles chorando. Eles não se aguentaram e choraram abraçados um nos braços um do outro. Mais tarde naquele dia, eles se viam no berçário mostrando a Noah quem era a irmãzinha deles, e por mais que fosse cedo Tom já dizia que ela era uma perfeita cópia de Jake, quando ele a pegou no colo pela primeira vez e se viu encarando aqueles olhinhos extremamente azuis, Tom virou pro marido e logo disse:

"Eu falei que ela teria os seus olhos!"-Jake apenas revirou seus olhos, também azuis e pegou Anne em seus braços.

Três dias depois eles já tinham Anne em casa, assim eles tiveram que se adaptar a nova filha deles. A mãe de Tom fez questão de vim da Inglaterra para ajudar o filho e o genro a cuidar dos filhos. E como Jake, teve que viajar até a Irlanda para encerrar as últimas gravações de um filme que ele esteva produzindo e atuando, Tom ficou em casa cuidando de Anne e Noah, visto que já tinha encerrado antes do nascimento de Anne um filme dos vingadores que ele fazia parte. 

Pelos cálculos deles, Jake voltaria uma semana antes do nascimento de Jamie. Contudo, tudo foi por água abaixo quando Tom recebeu a notícia que ele resolverá vim ao mundo com uma semana de antecedência. Thomas, entrou em desespero ligando pro marido que estava no seu último dia de gravação, avisando ao mesmo que o filho deles estava nascendo. 

Após, avisar jake Tom deixou as crianças com a mãe e seguiu correndo pro hospital com sua amiga Zendaya que felizmente estava em sua casa no momento que ele recebeu o telefonema da mãe de aluguel. 

Diferente do nascimento de Anne, que foi tranquilo, o de Jamie foi completamente diferente, quando ele chegou no hospital recebeu a notícia que a mãe de aluguel já estava na mesa de cirurgia, que em consequência de uma complicação o parto teria que ser cesária. Tom entrou em pânico facilmente, pois dessa vez ele não poderia acompanhar o parto e não tinha o apoio do marido. Porém, sua amiga tratou de alcama-lo dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Tempos depois do que parecia ter sido horas, Tom recebeu a notícia que seu filho tinha nascido e que tudo estava bem, porém como ele tinha nascido antes do previsto, seria necessário que ele ficasse uma semana no berçário absorvendo nutrientes.

Dois dias depois, Jake tinha voltado para casa e estava vendo o filho pela primeira vez no berçário com Tom.

"Deus, quando você ligou eu entrei em desespero, em pensar que tudo estava saindo fora dos nossos planos e foi horrível ter que voltar para as gravações com esse sentimento."- disse Jake enquanto acariciava o filho pela incubadora.

" Amor, agora está tudo bem, isso já passou e quando notarmos estaremos com Jamie em casa já"-disse Tom abraçando o marido por trás.

"Ele parece você."-Concluiu Jake virando pro marido.

"Ele ainda é um recém nascido, nem da pra dizer ainda com quem ele se parece"-disse Tom abraçando o marido.

"Estranho, você disse o mesmo quando Anne nasceu"- disse Jake deixando um beijo sobre os lábios de Thomas.-"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Sabe ? no fim de tudo eu acho que somos melosos demais, porém eu gosto disso."

"Eu também."

Após uma semana eles já tinham Jamie em casa, e agora eles já sabiam por experiência própria o quão difícil era ter dois bebês recém nascidos em casa e uma criança de seis anos.

*** QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS***

Hoje era a festa de aniversário de quatro anos de Anne e Jamie, e só Jake nos seus 43 anos sabe o quão estressado Tom com seus 33 anos, estava. Os aniversários, anteriores deles era apenas uma comemoração pequena em família, mas agora que eles já entendiam melhor eles exigiam uma festa temática. E como Tom sempre gostava de preparar tudo a contratar uma decoradora, ele se encontrava extremamente insuportável desde de manhã quando o bufê ligou dizendo que tinha dado algo errado e não sei o que mais tinha sumido da decoração que Tom tinha encomendado. Jake, fez questão de pegar os três filhos e sair para qualquer lugar pra evitar que as crianças extressasem mais o marido. No fim, após enfrentarem duas hora de sessão de um filme qualquer de animação, evitando de chegar em casa e encontrar aquela confusão de arrumação, Jake optou por ir com os filhos até a casa da irmã.

Quando Jake tomou consciência da hora que era, ele apenas pegou os filhos e saiu correndo da casa da irmã sem sequer despedir dela, tentando chegar em casa antes de Tom mata-lo, pelo canto de olho ele podia notar que Tom estava ligando para ele e como ele estava dirigindo apenas ignorou até chegar em casa.

"Okay, o plano é esse:o pai de vocês provavelmente está ocupado finalizando as últimas arrumações da festa, então subimos silenciosamente até o quarto. Se vocês conseguirem fazer tudo certo eu darei um prêmio pra cada um de vocês depois".

Jake mal ouvirá, os filhos concordarem quando estes entraram apressadamente em casa em extremo silêncio subindo as escadas, Jake começou a segui-los. Porém, antes de chegar a metade do caminho ele ouviu Tom dizer:

"Jacob Benjamin Gyllenhaal"

Tom só dizia o nome completo de Jake quando estava extremamente puto, e felizmente Jake sempre evitava que isso acontecesse, mas nem semrpe funciona como agora. 

" Onde caralhos você estava ? Eu estou te ligando há horas, por acaso você viu que horas são ?? Daqui a pouco começa a festa e as crianças sem sequer estão arrumadas". 

"Amor é bom te ver também"-Disse Jake com um sorriso amarelo pro marido.-" A gente saiu para não te deixar mais estressado, acabou que no fim fomos pra casa da Maggie e eu dormir e perdi a noção do tempo, me desculpe."

"Acho que a parte de não me estressar não funcionou muito bem, mas tanto faz. Você fica responsável por arrumar as crianças."

Disse Tom, virando as costas para Jake e saindo sem deixa-lo o responder. Jake, apenas riu do gênio forte de seu marido e seguiu pro quarto das crianças para arruma-las.

Após o início da festa, Jake percebeu que o estresse de Tom tinha passado, quando este o puxou pra um canto da festa dando um beijo nele e se desculpando pelo mal humor de mais cedo e dizendo o quanto o amava e que o recompensaria mais tarde, Jake agradecia aos deuses pelo bom humor repentino do marido.

A festa de aniversário de Anne e Jamie estava repleta de familiares e amigos, em sua grande maioria famosos já que Jake aparentemente era amigo de todo famoso de Hollywood.

O momento de tirar as fotos com a família antes dos parabéns chegou, e Jake se viu segurando Jamie que era uma cópia perfeita de Tom, enquanto Tom segurava Anne que todos diziam ser uma versão feminina de Jake, Noah se encontrava no meio deles, enquanto eles sorriam pro fotógrafo.

O tema da festa, obviamente tinha sido sobre o Homem-Aranha, já que seus filhos tinham insistido para isso. Noah estava fantasiado de homem-aranha, enquanto Anne de Jessica Drew (mulher-aranha). Jake, lembra vagamente de mais cedo ter acusado-os de traição vendo os seus dois filhos fantasiados de aranha. Contudo, Jamie foi o único que se fantasiou de Mysterio e Jake fez todo um drama dizendo que ao menos Jamie não o tinha traido. E Tom apenas revirou os olhos enquanto dizia a Jake que Jamie só fez isso, porque era um puxa saco do pai mais velho e que no fundo até ele preferia o homem-aranha, Jake ficou indignado porém nem teve tempo de revidar visto que seus marido saiu correndo pela casa sem deixa-lo com direito a resposta.

[...]

Tom cumpriu a promessa que tinha feito ao marido durante o aniversário das crianças. Após, colocarem os três filhos que já se encontravam desmaiados devido ao cansaço da festa, Jake e Tom seguiram para o quarto deles. 

Lá, eles puderam aproveitar do corpo um do outro por horas, algo que eles não faziam muito nós últimos meses. É claro que por falta de vontade não era, pois mesmo com oito anos de casados Jake e Tom eram extremanente ativos na cama da mesma forma quando namoravam. O problema, era que como Jake e Tom estavam gravando um filme, eles sempre tinham que se revezar pra cuidar dos filhos e ter tempo para gravar e por isso quando um deles chegava em casa após um dia longo de trabalho, sempre encontravam o outro dormindo abraçado aos filhos. 

Tom não reclamava, ele amava sua vida e acima de tudo ele amava Jake e seus filhos. Ele nunca, sequer chegou a imaginar que algum dia ele teria um marido perfeito e filhos incríveis. E olhando para Jake dormindo, Tom sorriu e voltou a deitar sobre o peito do marido. 

Sua vida estava muito melhor, do que ele poderia imaginar.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por terem lido, até breve e por favor votem na história.


End file.
